Defying the Odds Friendly Nemesis
by Cassandra106
Summary: Mello left Matt at Wammy's years ago. What will Mello do when Matt finally finds him again-this time with Mafia ties to both of their names? Uses the song 'I love the way you lie' sung by Ariana Grande


****Hey! For those of you reading Losing Control and/or One Word, I profusely apologize, but this came to me and I couldn't help it...

Oh, and blame CatatonicVanity (my lovely beta) for the title(s).

I don't own Death Note. If I did, Misa would've hooked up with Matsuda, and L with Light.

* * *

**Defying the Odds  
(Friendly Nemisis)  
**

**PART ONE  
**

_By: Cassandra106_

'_Even Angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind'_

A man grabbed me roughly from behind as I tried to leave my shitty LA apartment.

"Here's how it works Red," He whispered roughly in my ear. "If you come easy, then there won't be any trouble. If you struggle, you die."

I nodded. I was very familiar with the _Arstikapha_, a local branch of the mafia. After all, I was the star hacker of the _Samyaza,_it's rival since farther back than anyone could remember.

I had other reasons for keeping tabs on the _Arstikapha_, more personal ones, but now's not the time or place to get into them.

I was guided into a red car (a 1970 Chevrolet Camaro, not like I was checking) and shoved into the backseat. A thin man with a crooked smile and a slightly insane look to his eyes was waiting for me. He had rope in his hands.

I calmly let him bind me. He held a gag in his hands.

"You don't have to wear this, but if you scream, you will." I nodded.

"I won't." I said quietly.

A heavily muscled man sitting behind me gave me a highly suspicious look.

"Why aren't you fighting?" he asked.

'_I wanted to be caught,' _I thought.

"Look at me." I said instead, knowing that wouldn't go over well. "I'm practically anorexic. Do you really think I would stand a chance with any of you in a fight? It's not very smart."

He looks me over and nods roughly, conceding my point.

I tried to focus on not seeming excited, but all I could think was, _'I'm going to see him soon!'_

Then, _'I'm going to beat the crap out of him as soon as I do.' _

And finally, '_He's gonna be _so_ mad.' _

…

My cell-phone rang, and I growled under my breath, irritated.

Any minute now, some of my men were going to come in with _Friendly Nemesis, _the _Samyaza_'s, a Mafia branch that highly opposed the one I lead's, best hacker.

I had told them to spare him, saying he might be useful.

The truth?

I guess I was still watching out for Matt.

I grab the phone out of my pocket.

"Yes?" I bark.

"Hey, boss, it Mike-"

"I have caller ID. Get to the point." I snapped.

"You know that guy you want? The _Samyaza_ hacker."

"Yes?" I say, much more interested.

"Are you _sure_ you've got the right address, boss? This is just a kid. He's 18 at the oldest."

"Quick." I say, my pulse pounding. "Tell me he isn't a red-head, kinda short with green eyes, a scar directly under the left one."

"Well, I don't really know about the scar, boss, but the rest of the description fits. Do you know him or something?"

'_Fuck.'_

"We go back." I said. "Really far back."

I hung up, because I _really_ needed to think.

…

I was lead to a room in the large warehouse that I guessed to be the _Arstikapha_ headquarters. The walls were painted a rough, uneven looking black color. The stone floor had blood stains on it.

I gulped; I had never been very good with the sight of blood… Oh well. I had to get used to it.

I was sat down and tied to a chair in the middle of a room.

It also had blood stains.

'_I hope Mello comes soon…' _I thought, fidgeting.

…

I paced.

And paced.

But no answer came.

He was right behind the door, but I had no idea what to do. What would I say? Reasonably, I knew I should probably apologize. _I_ had abandoned _him_. But anyone who knew me would know that was impossible.

Miheal Keehl did _not_ apologize. I don't think the word sorry was even in my vocabulary…

I squared my shoulders, realizing something.

Sorry wasn't in my vocabulary, but neither were the words 'I quit.'

I wasn't a coward, and it was about time I stopped acting like one.

I snarled, thinking that, after all this time, Matt was still the only one able to intimidate me.

I took no time in walking through the door to Matt, lest I lose my nerve.

…

I had been there for exactly 55 minutes and 45 seconds when Mello barged in.

Not that I was counting, of course.

He didn't seem surprised to see me. Oh well. Mello was hardly ever surprised. I hadn't thought he would be, anyway, seeing as there were at least three cameras in this room. He could've easily been watching me, anyway.

I shifted in the chair.

"Can I be untied now?" I asked.

Well. _That_ surprised him. After a second, he shook it off, saying, "Why are you here? Why aren't you at Whammy's? You should be at Whammy's." He was pacing back and forth rapidly, glaring at the floor.

"I left Whammy's when I was 15," I murmured.

"_Why?" _he snapped, his eyes blaring. "You were safe there. You should've stayed."

"I never liked it there." I said. "You know that. When you left, all I had was _Near._ Did you really expect me to stay?"

"Even if you did leave, you could've gone _anywhere_, done _anything! _You joined the Mafia, _Mail!_ The _Mafia_." He was screaming by that point. "This isn't like when we were kids! This isn't one of your games. Out here, people don't have multiple lives, and when they die, they sure as hell don't get a second chance.

"There are no do-overs in life!" he screeched, his face inches from mine.

"Don't you think I fucking know that?" I said, deathly quiet. "You, of all people, would know that I know that. Now let me go, please. Before I have to ask again."

"I don't know," he snarled. "If I let you go, who knows what might happen? You might get yourself involved in dangerous Mafia business. Oh, _wait, _you already did that!"

He untied me, regardless. I snickered at his behavior, but I really couldn't find it in myself to be mad at him.

I had my Mello back-that was all that mattered. I'm sure he would turn around after he got over this temper tantrum of his.

…

I had forgotten just how irritating Matt could be. No one could raise my temper like him. I sent him to one of the better rooms, deciding that it would be better for both of us if I kept him in a nice safe place where I could watch him and he wouldn't distract me.

Much.

At least he wasn't in danger here. He had proved that it was much safer for both of us if I kept him under a tight watch.

…

'_He was still wearing my rosary,'_ I think with a small smile on my face as I'm directed to a small room, this time with a bed.

I try to not think about the fact that this bed _also_ has bloodstains, because it doesn't take a genius to know where those come from.

I don't sit on it, though, choosing to sit on the out-of-place looking lawn chair that was in the room when I got there. There was also a door to my left; I suspected that it lead to a bathroom, but I didn't seem to care enough to find out.

I was waiting for Mello to come in. People came every once in a while to deliver food to me, but Mello didn't come.

"Why do you just sit there and take it?" a guard had asked while delivering food.

"What?" I said blankly.

"You just… let him walk all over you like you don't even care. First, you let him scream and yell at you for making what seemed to be the same choice that he did, and now you're letting him ignore you."

"Why?" I repeat. "I don't really know. Here's the way I see it…"

_'__So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run, But I don't wanna ever leave  
Till' these walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories'_


End file.
